Tohka Yatogami
Summary When Tohka first appeared on Earth, she was already under the attack from the AST. That is also the same time Shido encounters Tohka and later discovers the real reason behind the spacequake. The next time Tohka encounters the boy known as Shido, she was again under the attack of the AST. During Tohka and Shido's brief conversation on their second encounter, Shido gives Tohka her name. During their third encounter in which they went on a date, Shido explains to Tohka that not all humans are like the AST who are out to get her. It was during this time, the third encounter, that Tohka had her power sealed by Shido after they got interrupted by the AST. After having her power sealed, Tohka was still unstable and it could go off any moment mainly because of her emotions which she doesn’t understand or know how to deal with it; but thanks to some consulting from Reine and some vague reassuring words from Shido, Tohka has calmed down much on her emotion known as jealousy. After being sealed, Tohka started attending the same school, grades, and class as Shido thanks to the help from Ratatoskr. She made friends while at school but at the same time she sees Origami who was also at the same school and classroom as her and Shido as an enemy (in many ways). Tohka is currently living in an apartment complex made by Ratatoskr for Spirits beside the Itsuka residence, where Shido lives. She was captured by the DEM by the end of Miku Lily. During the events of Miku Truth, when Shido was about to be killed by Ellen,due to that reason she is filled with despair and transforms, attacking everyone in sight, including Shido. But luckily, she was brought back to her senses with a kiss from Shido and she was saved once more. Westcott calls her transformed state the Demon King, adding that this state is the actual form the Spirits like her in the bordering dimension that they come from before manifesting in this world. Appearance Tohka is a girl with dark purple hair and pupils which are colored dark blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half. Shido described her as “an impossibly beautiful girl”. Upon her arrival on Earth, she wears a dress with a black, cream and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorns her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back, and made up of a black corset which exposes some of her cleavage and a two-layered knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets which has petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, and wears a pair of armored boots. Upon her admission to Raizen High School, she adopts the uniform of the said school, although she wears a skirt similar to the dress she wore upon her arrival. Personality When Tohka first appeared on Earth, unsealed, she was very wary of everyone before Shido finally got the chance to talk to her, because she was constantly being attacked by the''' AST'. However after she was sealed by Shido, she could finally develop, expresses, and experience life on Earth. Due to the fact that Tohka is new to everything including her emotions, she has a very child-like personality that can make her seem naïve, emotional, energetic, and sometimes gullible due to the fact that she has not been on Earth that long to interact with other people. Plot Light Novel 'Appearances:' Volume 1-7 Anime 'Appearances: 'Episode 1-12 Date AST Like 'Appearances: 'Chapter 2, 4, 9 Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Powers and Abilities Tohka with sandalphon.jpg|Tohka manifesting with Sandalphon Date 01.jpg Date 02.jpg Anime02.jpg Sandalphon - Halvanhelev.jpg|Halvanhelev DAL v1 14.png|Halvanhelev '''Angel:' Sandalphon (サンダルフォン, Sandarufon) Weapon: Broadsword Final Sword: Halvanhelev Astral Dress: Adonai Melek To describe Tohka’s Spirit ability in a few words, Tohka is a highly offensive combatant that uses a sword as her primary weapon. Aside from this, Tohka also has lot of "mana" within her spirit body which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. Her primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne which doubles as the scabbard of her broadsword. Her fighting style mostly consists of either physical attacks with “mana” encasement on her sword and body, or a high energy attack (like a laser beam) combined with her sword. The throne itself is kind of a support machine, based on how she uses it. It can be changed into a transport vessel by laying it horizontally, or to unlock the final form of her weapon, Halvanhelev, by cutting the throne into exact halves. Later in the series, after she got her power sealed by Shido, she manages to retrieve a bit of it during the crisis Yoshino created, upon realizing Shido was in danger. When she transforms her angel becomes Nehemah, a stronger version of Sandalphon and her astral dress becomes more darker and more revealing. Trivia *Tohka's name reflects the naming pattern amongst Spirit characters. Tohka's name is written as 十香, with the character for "ten" composing her name. The "ten" in her name refers to the Tenth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "kingdom". The concept of "kingdom" is evident in her attire, which is a mix between the dress of a princess and the armor of a knight, and her weapon, which comes in the form of a throne. *Tohka appears to be a glutton. *Tohka's name was given by Shido, based on the day of their first encounter, April 10, 2013. *In the anime, for the the first 2 episodes, Tohka's voice is kind of low pitch, but for the rest her voice is like a normal teenage girl. This could be due to the fact that she was experiencing life on earth for the first time or her childish personality. *In the anime, Tohka's most valuable item is a bread-like pillow which won at game center with Shido, although the first one is destroyed due to Origami's bullet. But in later episodes, she has same kind of pillow inside her room. *Tohka is the only spirit so far who has two Astral Dresses. *In the light novel, Tohka adopts the school uniform from a nearby uniform while in the anime, she adopted it from a picture of Origami that Shido had. *In the light novel, Tohka learned the meaning of date before her first date with Shido while in the anime, she learned about it after her first date with Shido. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit